1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to combinatorial processing and specifically to techniques for stirring during combinatorial processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Spin processing may be used to deposit and distribute solutions over substrates. Spin processing may be performed using a spin processor that includes a chuck onto which a substrate is mounted. The chuck may rotate and spin while a solution is dispensed onto the center of the substrate. Centrifugal force distributes the solution over the surface of the substrate and excess solution is ejected off the wafer.
Combinatorial processing may refer to various techniques to vary the processes applied to multiple regions of a substrate in serial, parallel or parallel-serial fashion. Combinatorial processing may be used to test and compare multiple and various processing techniques. The processing techniques may be validated and those techniques that are useful may be applied to, for example, different substrates or full-substrate processing. Some of these processing techniques may mimic spin processing.